Enchanting (Skyrim)
.]] The more powerful the enchanter, the stronger the magic he can bind to his weapons and armor. Enchanting is a skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Enchanting falls under The Mage play-style. As such, this acts as The Mage's crafting skill as opposed to The Thief's Alchemy and The Warrior's Smithing. To enchant items, first an item with a pre-existing enchantment must be disenchanted, using an Arcane Enchanter. The item is permanently destroyed after doing so. Henceforth, the character can imbue items with that quality using filled Soul Gems. Soul Gems also restore the depleted enchantments of weapons, with the perk Soul Squeezer giving additional effect to this feature. The quality of soul gem used for weapons determines the amount of charge the weapon has to begin with, while on armor and jewelry it determines the magnitude of the enchantment. Leveling The following actions raise the Enchanting skill *Disenchanting items that have an enchantment that you do not know on them. *Enchanting items that do not currently posses an enchantment. *Using Soul Gems to recharge weapons (Soul Siphon does not count). If the player owns Azura's Star (gained from the quest The Black Star) he can enchant a weapon with Soul Trap for 1 second and reload it after every kill for cheap and easy progress. Enchanting an item appears to give the same skill regardless of materials used. A cheap method to level enchanting would be to craft Iron Daggers, or use found items from adventuring, and enchanting using Petty Soul Gems before selling for the cost of materials. If you are trying to maximize your gold return from the items you are enchanting in order to buy more soul gems, pay attention to the value of the item as you place enchantments on it as some enchantments raise an items' value more than others. Since Enchanting falls under the Mage play-style, activating the The Mage Stone will increase the speed the skill levels at. You can also obtain a Rested Effect from sleeping in a bed for an additional bonus to skill gain. Books The following is a list of books that raise the Enchanting skill: *A Tragedy in Black *Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments *Complete Catalogue of Enchantments for Armor *Enchanter's Primer *Twin Secrets Training *Sergius Turranius at The College of Winterhold teaches up to Expert level Enchanting. *Hamal in Temple of Dibella in Markath teaches up to Master level Enchanting(after completing The Heart of Dibella quest). Obtaining Enchantments Players do not start with any Enchantments, but Altmer, Imperial, and Orc characters gain a +5 boost to Enchanting at the start of the game. To gain enchantments to place on items, you must first disenchant a magic item. This destroys the object but allows you to use the learned enchantment for enchanting your own items. Enchantments Weapon Enchantments *Absorb Health *Absorb Magicka *Absorb Stamina *Banish *Binding *Fear *Fiery Soul Trap *Fire Damage *Frost Damage *Huntsman's Prowess (Bonus damage to animals) *Silent Moons Enchant (Burns target if the moons are out) *Magicka Damage *Notched Pickaxe *Paralyze (Chance on hit) *Shock Damage *Soul Trap *Stamina Damage *Turn Undead Armor Enchantments Enchanting Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Note: it will usually be more worthwhile to take an extra rank in Enchanter vs. taking something like Fire or Frost enchanter unless you've maxed out Enchanter already. Achievements Notes *Staves, quest items and some unique items cannot be disenchanted. (Example; Staff of Fireballs, Dragonpriest masks) *The Player is able to rename their enchanted items, so they can easily differentiate their different handcrafted items. *With 100 skill level and grand soul "Fortify magic school" results 25% power. Which means with 4 items (chest, ring, amulet and head) you can cast spells for free (Or two items if you enchant the same item twice with "Fortify Magic School") The game does not allow you to place the same enchantment on an object twice; it has to be two different enchantments. This does mean you can make two spell schools free to cast however. *The Shadowsight, Shadowstrength, Shadowstrike, and Shadowthrive ''enchantments are learned from disenchanting Linwe's Armor , Linwe's Boots , Linwe's Gloves , and Linwe's Hood. The ''Blessing of Mara is obtained by disenchanting The Bond of Matrimony after you get married. Yes the table is correct, these enchantments cannot be placed on anything. This may be a bug either in that the enchantments may not be intended to be obtained, or that they are unable to be placed on anything. *A very good way to make money and get skills up is to smith iron daggers for very little cost, then enchant them raising their price well above their inital base value of 10. If you use Banish as the enchantment with a petty soul gem the dagger's base value goes up the most. Then you can sell the daggers back one at a time with ease. This method increases your speech, smithing, enchanting and not to mention the money in your pocket. *Enchanted objects can be "unenchanted" back to their original base form I wish this was possible but no. *A very decent method for getting your enchantment high is to get the Transmute Spell (Alteration) which can be found at the Halted Stream Camp. With that spell you can transmute iron ore into gold ore, then make some gold rings and enchaints. *An alchemist can make potions that increase the effects of enchantments allowing you to make even stronger enchantments past skill 100. See also * Skills in Skyrim * Perks References Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Magic